


Silver Bells

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, Christmas, Gen, Inspired by Music, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House and Wilson go Christmas shopping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Advent Calendar Day 23

James sighed and adjusted the bags on his arm. He wasn't sure how he'd gotten roped into Christmas shopping again this year, especially after last year's Ebay fiasco. Except that House did have trouble holding bags with his cane. And he had trouble navigating the crowds, especially when the sidewalks got this thin dusting of snow over last night's ice.

He would suggest that House do his shopping in advance next year, but that would be completely counterintuitive to the man he had known for so many years.

And it wasn't as though House had that many people to shop for. His mother, Cuddy, and Wilson himself comprised the very short list. Despite that, it still seemed to take hours and hours for House to shop every year. Of course, the surly doctor did get a few presents for himself every year, reasoning that with so few people on his list, it was the only way to get what he wanted. Other than dropping hints the size of anvils on Wilson while they were shopping.

They rounded the corner and found an even more populated street than the one they had left. As House grumbled about his fellow shoppers, Wilson simply nodded and concentrated on not bumping into anyone.

Hearing a ringing bell, Wilson spied a Salvation Army volunteer across the street. A quick glance at House showed the other man absorbed in the window display at the antique bookstore. Rearranging the bags on his arm so that he could better reach his wallet, James lightly nudged House. "I'm going to check something out across the street, okay. Will you be here for a minute?"

"Sure, leave the bags."

"Okay."

Wilson had just gotten their purchases arranged around House's feet when the other man's wallet was thrust into his field of vision. "Put some in for me too."

**Author's Note:**

> And the song: Silver Bells
> 
> Silver bells, [Silver bells]  
> Silver bells, [Silver bells]  
> It's Christmas time in the city  
> Ring-a-ling [ring-a-ling],  
> Hear them ring [ting-a-ling]  
> Soon it will be Christmas day.
> 
> City sidewalks, busy sidewalks.  
> Dressed in holiday style  
> In the air there's a feeling of Christmas  
> [Children laughing, People passing,  
> Meeting smile after smile]  
> And on every street corner you'll hear
> 
> Silver bells, [Silver bells]  
> Silver bells, [silver bells]  
> It's Christmas time in the city  
> Ring-a-ling [ring-a-ling],  
> Hear them ring [hear them ring]  
> Soon it will be Christmas day.
> 
> [Strings of streetlights, even stop lights  
> Blink a bright red and green  
> As the shoppers rush home with their treasures   
> Hear the snow crunch. See the kids rush  
> This is Santa's big day  
> And above all this bustle you'll hear 
> 
> Silver bells, [Silver bells]  
> Silver bells, [silver bells]  
> It's Christmas time in the city  
> Ring-a-ling [ring-a-ling],  
> Hear them ring [hear them ring]  
> Soon it will be Christmas day.
> 
> City sidewalks, busy sidewalks.  
> Dressed in holiday style  
> In the air there's a feeling of Christmas  
> [Children laughing, People passing,  
> Meeting smile after smile]  
> And on every street corner you'll hear


End file.
